Final Strike
by Devgil
Summary: Who was the first person to Final Strike. What where the circumstances? Why did they do it and was there a good reason? My idea of what went through the head of the first person to destroy themself to kill another just before they died. Please R


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any way attempt to claim ownership over any material that was used in conceiving or writing this. I do not attempt in any way to claim ownership of any intellectual property used within this story that could be construed to be used by me to write it.

The world fell away, cold fire burning through my soul and mind. My powers collapsed, pain piercing concentration with shards of agony. I struggled with my mind, seeking deep inside myself for the calm centre that had always preserved me. But this time, _this time_, I could not find it. My calm slipped away from me and with it went my survival. But if I was to die, I would not die alone. The Power of my blood poured through me, power I had never taken because of my teachings. But now there was no reason to hold back, the stakes were far too high. Energy crackled around my soul, feeding into a bolt of white lightning. My eyes cleared as I forced back the pain, pouring my life into the energy to do so. I was still standing, slumped against the wall of the Palace and my enemy stood before me, his face set in a mocking smile. He watched ,e like a hunter watching its lamed prey, taking his time, _enjoying_ my suffering.  
"And what do you think you're doing? Your attacks are no match for me." He drawled, his voice full of malice. "You have lost. I will claim my prize."

He reached out to me, in my Sight his hands pulsing with a sickly red light, and I tried to pull away from him. He laughed and gestured, invisible bonds springing up around me and those hands grazed my skin. "You are _mine_, little slave. Mine to do with as I will. And you can do _nothing_ to stop me. Bound to my will you will become and you shall be my plaything _forever_." His voice seemed to caress me and I shivered as his gaze turned lustful. "Don't try to fight me, I already proved you to be less than my equal." I raised my head and somewhere, deep inside, I realized his mistake. So sure that I had been defeated, so _arrogant_ in his superiority, he had trapped me only within loose bonds. My hands could still move and my voice was yet free. My eyes blazed with violet defiance against his statements and emotionless silver absorbed my hatred without pause. My powers rippled within me, burning its way through my body as I fought through more pain then I thought one could feel to speak.

"Fool!"

He stared at me for an instant, eyes laughing at my defiance and the Power rose from my soul. His eyes changed, confidence turning to fear and rage as he Saw what I was doing.

"No! You cannot!" he cried. I Saw his shields surround him, Saw him tap into the node beneath the castle and link them to it and I cared not.

"Thrice damned fool for leaving my voice, hands and soul free to use. Never will I be your plaything. You will be too dead to need me."

His hands rose frantically, trying to reknit the bindings upon me and the Power of my life tore through them without pause. I raised my hands, white flame building around them and he gasped in terror. Power welled up within me, burning away pain and fear, leaving nothing but that long sought calm. I felt it around me, burning me out, reducing me to nothing but an empty body but I did not care. I reached out, hands ablaze with energy, finding my enemy's connection to the node and snapping it off ruthlessly. He jolted, feedback shooting through him as he was thrown back to his purely personal power reserves. The flame around my hands condensed, forming into a single blinding arrow of light. I paused for an instant, taking in what I knew would be my last glimpse of the mortal world. My enemy, face contorted in fear. The Court, now returning at a run to what they had thought was a finished battle. And the Life around me, the beauty that I had to preserve. My face hardened with resolve, unfocused Power exploding around me in a nimbus of fire that burnt me up where I stood. I stared out at them from the fire, hands still aimed at my enemy, and spoke a single word.

"Die."

I let go.

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm planning on explaining the why behind what this nameless woman did. If you'd like me to post it, please drop a review to that effect. If not, I hope you enjoyed this and any reviews would be greatly appreciated – they allow me to evaluate my worth as a human being :p

Wind to thy wings.


End file.
